


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 phan references, Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester One Shot, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationship, M/M, Phan - Freeform, SO FLUFFY, Train Station, could be either way i suppose, first fic every, fluffy fluff, i should have been sleeping but instead i wrote this, maybe creepy? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cute story where Dan sees people at the train station and gets all the 2009 phan pheels. I apologize in advance.





	Memories

It was early afternoon. The type of day where everything is so, so yellow and the sun’s rays feel like pure gold- liquid happiness and warmth making their way up in little shivers along your spine. And when the sky is the bluest you’ve ever seen and it elicits a feeling from you, the type where you want to stop time and just live in this moment forever but at the same time, you can’t wait for what happens next.

That’s how Dan was feeling when he stepped off of the train- like everything all at once. Grabbing the straps of his backpack, he stood off to the side of the platform, feeling slightly conscious about his height- he didn’t want to get in the way of anyone, and this was the best off-to-the-side place he could find. Whipping out his phone, he put his earbuds away in his jacket pocket and started to scan the crowd for a familiar face. When he didn’t see Phil’s form towering over everyone, he sent a quick _where are you?_ text and waited for a response.

_I’m over by the ticket counter. What about you?_ came Phil’s reply.

_I’m off to the side, in front of the magazine stand_ Dan texted back. _I’ll wait here._ Shouldering his bag again, he fidgeted with the straps until he spotted Phil’s face about fifteen feet away from him. “Phil!” he called out. “Phil- Phil, you spork! I’m over here!”

Phil’s head twisted towards the sound of Dan’s voice, breaking into a grin when he made eye contact with him. Dan watched as he bumped into another person, causing glares to be sent in his direction.

“Sheesh, that was rude,” Phil said as he turned his head back in the direction he came from. “I mean, I know I’m clumsy, but you can at least laugh it off or just ignore it.” He laughed at Dan’s eye roll. Extending his arms, Phil enveloped Dan in a quick hug, “How was your trip?”

“It was fine. Family is family, after all.” Dan didn’t elaborate. He didn’t have to. He paused, not wanting to create a scene. Phil was looking at Dan with concern- he had worry lines around his eyes, and his brows were furrowed, making him seem a little like he was holding something back. Phil could see that there was something he didn't want to talk about. He wasn't going to press the matter, though. No point in making things worse. He was going to have to talk with Dan when the two of them got back. He didn't want his friend to feel alone.

Dan cleared his throat, trying to move past the awkward silence. He changed the subject. “How was life without me? Throw any big parties? Make a mess?”

“No. Don’t you know how many friends we have? Although, I might have made a mess of the kitchen. I cleaned it up though!”

“Phil! What did you do?”

“I may have, ugh, dropped the Hello Kitty mug.” He cringed. Noting Dan’s look of _oh my god why do I even_ , he forged ahead. “It’s not broken or anything! Just a tiny chip. I didn’t even notice it until I stepped on the shard trying to get a midnight snack.”

Dan laughed. “Of course you did. Did you take a cab or walk?” He started moving towards daylight.

“I took a cab,” Phil admitted. “I was feeling really sore after my workout yesterday, so I bailed on getting exercise today.”

“You exercised? Did you encounter Leon again?” Dan’s question was met with a playful slap from Phil.

“I thought we said we’d never speak of it?” Phil glanced at Dan, a look of betrayal on his face. Dan suppressed a giggle. “Uhh, yeah, totally.” Phil glared at him some more. “Definitely. I will never mention it again.”

Phil cocked his head to the side and nodded. “Acceptable.”

They continued walking towards the end of the train station in silence. Dan smiled at the way Phil’s fringe fell in his face as he walked- it was so utterly _Phil_ that it would have been a crime to see it on anyone else. Dan got lost in thought, thinking about all the times that people wouldn’t know about by googling their names. All the times that he and Phil had sat on the couch, on their computers and not talking but the fact that it was okay, because both of them were fluent in silence and not everything is communicated with words.

So it was a surprise then, when Dan’s attention was grabbed by an unassuming girl with wide eyes stepping off of a train. And it was a surprise to Phil as well, when he crashed into Dan. He brushed himself off and kept moving, thinking that Dan was following.

The girl looked to be in her early twenties. She had wild brown hair, and her eyes were dark, and she had a crooked nose that perhaps she needed to grow into a bit more, and was wearing all black. But perhaps the most peculiar thing about her was that she was searching for someone. She was obviously scanning for someone.

Then she saw whoever she was looking for, and broke into a huge smile. A small, lithe girl with blond hair barreled into the other girls side. “You’re Jess, right?”

“Yeah. I’m Jess. You must be Abigail! Oh, I’m so excited to finally meet you!” The one Dan had seen earlier replied. “It’s really good to talk to you. In person. Like, I thought that this was something that only happened in movies.”

“Me too! We must be the exception. Here, do you have any bags I should carry? I drove here, so we can go straight back to my flat and get to put a face to the username that I’ve been talking to for three years now.” The blond haired one was a little taller, and she had brown eyes as well, despite looking slightly older.

Then the brown-haired girl looked up.

There was about three seconds of eye contact that Dan and the wild-haired girl shared. A flicker of recognition flashed across her face, and she waved a little. Then, someone else passed in front of Dan and the two friends were gone.

“Dan!” Phil’s voice was calling out from across the crowd. He quickly made his way to the exit to stand with Phil. “Why were you all the way back there? I thought that if anyone was going to be able to keep up, it would have been the person who’s taller than me.”

“Dan?” Phil asked.

“Yes?”

“What are you looking at?” Dan realized he was still staring at the place where he watched the two girls meet in real life for the first time. No one was there. He adjusted the straps on his backpack. “It’s nothing.”

“Then we need to get out to the curb. The taxi’s already waiting.” Phil nudged Dan’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Dan.”

And for the briefest second, it wasn’t the two girls standing there, it was him. And Phil. On that day they first met. On the day the finally got to hear each other’s unaltered voices. Dan turned away and followed Phil.

~~~

_They were talking, and laughing. Phil, after making sure Dan had gotten there alright, took his bags. “Come on. Let’s go, Dan.”_

_“We got places to be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let's see how I can expand! First ever fic, so I need the constructive criticism. To people who read, thank you so much! I love you to here! *spreads arms wide*


End file.
